Recently, with respect to devices such as a personal computer (PC), in order to realize operations by a user, a mouse is widely used along with a keyboard. By using the mouse, the user can easily perform click operations and screen scroll operations etc., while referring to a display screen. Technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2010-61617, for example, in which it is assumed that a mouse is easily cradled.